


put down that mask, you're not okay.

by PercyNeedsTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, I dont know really, Just bros being bros, Mild Blood, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, dream team, dream was an idiot and got hurt, hunters took care of him, its all platonic, maybe angst???, they were in a manhunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyNeedsTea/pseuds/PercyNeedsTea
Summary: Rated T for language.Prompt given to me by my friend Danny! The following is in his words.-manhunt angst with dream getting hurt nd being too scared to show it but then they notice nd they re liek hey man are u okay nd he's liek yeah !!! but his body language is 👎👎orDuring a Manhunt, Dream gets hurt and doesn't want to quit. However, his friends are concerned.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 152





	put down that mask, you're not okay.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimeboybur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimeboybur/gifts).



> Hello again! This prompt was given to me by my good friend Danny. There is mild blood since Dream gets hurt so be careful with that. Not really deeply described, but its mentioned.

A towering figure ran through the snow, hot puffs of breath falling out of his mouth from under his mask in the freezing air. He knew he had to hide soon, as his bright green hoodie and incomplete set of iron armour stuck out in the glowing white biome. That would only make him an easier target to the people that hunted him down.

He grunted as a sharp pain erupted from his calf. He glanced down and noticed a trickle of red run down from a particularly large and deep gash. He didn’t know why he didn’t realize his injury earlier. ‘Probably the adrenaline from a fight...’

The olive-eyed speedrunner continued to tread through the snow as it began to melt and leak into his shoes. He shuddered as the low temperature of the tundra began to seep into his bones. He wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball in a bed and sleep his pain and worry away.

As he was thinking of warmth in the desolate environment, sudden shouts from behind him echoed through the mounds of snow.

“There he is!”

“It’s Dream!”

“Woo! Get him, boys!”

Dream spun around, eyes widening in horror as the three hunters emerged from the nearby pine tree forest. They were fully decked out in iron armour, glistening in the sun. That along with their iron axes and shields, Dream knew he hardly stood a chance in his current state.

He hastily turned around in an attempt to escape. His only chance of winning was to lose them in the mountains up ahead, juke them, and hide away as he healed his leg.

However, he soon realized that the hunters behind him wouldn’t give up so easily.

“George, do you still have that ender pearl?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Let Sapnap have it so he can cut Dream off!”

Dream began to grow worried, hell, he would go as far as to say scared, as he heard their plans. All he had was a chestplate and a helmet, his legs fully exposed to weapons. His shield was almost broken, and his iron axe was in the same state.

Catching him off guard, he heard something woosh past his head and land a few blocks ahead of him. The bandana-wearing man of the hunters suddenly appeared in front of him, having been teleported from his ender pearl.

Dream halted in his tracks and turned to his left only to see the brunette British man in his way. He glanced behind him, and he saw the final hunter, with his glowing white eyes and shadow-like skin.

The tallest of the group soon realized he was surrounded with little to no hope of escaping. He slowly backed up watching the hunters as they watched his every move.

He didn’t expect, however, to feel as the stinging pain returned to his leg, worse than before. He hissed before dropping his shield and axe to clutch at his calf. He curled up on the floor, grunting as he felt warm crimson begin to coat his hands.

The hunters stopped in their advancements, glancing at each other, trying to figure out their next course of action.

You see, they did these Manhunts as carefully as possible. Serious injuries could have lasting effects even after respawning, even in different worlds. Plus, respawning hurt like hell. When they hunted each other, they wouldn’t stop until Dream would surrender, Dream would win, or, in rare cases, be injured enough for them to have to stop.

“It could be a trap,” whispered the raven haired hunter. “He could just be bullshitting to get us close to him, only for him to attack us. You know how he is, with his 1000 IQ or whatever.”

Bad glanced at Sapnap and turned back to look at the blonde in the snow, shaking his head slowly. “I don’t think so, Sap. He… sounds like he’s in genuine pain…”

It was George who noticed the darkened snow around the speedrunner, too dark to be a shadow. He quietly gasped and dropped his weapons as he closed the gap between the two, kneeling down quickly to check his leg.

“George! What do you think you’re-!”

“Shut it, Sap! Can’t you see he’s bleeding?”

Sure enough, as the two other hunters neared the man curled up on the ground, they saw a large, dark stain in the snow next to his leg.

“Dream…”

The mentioned man gently pushed away George’s hands that tried to reach to his pant leg to pull it up and see the damage.

“I...I’m fine.I can keep going.”

He shakingly stood up and grabbed his axe and shield. He looked into the eyes of the now worried hunters.

“I can still fight. I’ve been through this before and I came out victorious… Just fight me already!”

The hunters looked at each other, looked back at the mask wearing man, and all simultaneously dropped their weapons. Dream looked at them, confused as they moved to remove their armour as well.

“What the hell are you guys doing? Fight me! I can handle it!”

Another pang of pain coursed through his leg as he limped forward to face George, who had stood up.

“Are you a coward or something? Raise your axe already! I know you would love to beat me and gloat about it for weeks, Gogy. So just do it and get it over with, won’t ya?”

George simply shook his head at his empty threat and grasped Dream’s wrists, a silent request for him to put down his guard.

Dream felt upset and near offended at his action. He looked back to Sapnap and Bad, hoping they still had that fire in their eyes that would show they still wanted to fight. Instead, he only saw worried black-brown eyes and dulled white eyes.

He looked back at George, looking for even the slightest ounce of fight left in him. He only saw concern.

The blonde slowly began to relax his shoulders, and his hands let the handles of his sword and shield slip from his grasp. The dull metal clang as it hit a small rock made him flinch.

George slowly let his wrists go and he instead put his hands on his shoulders, quietly asking him to put the Manhunt on hold. Dream could do nothing more than agree and let the men, that only minutes ago had hunted him, wrap their arms around his shoulders and waist as he limped with them to somewhere safe and warm.

-

Dream was sitting on a couch, leaned back on the plush cushions as he inhaled deeply. He had taken his mask off long ago, since he was home and felt no need to wear it. The group had made their way back to their personal home world to heal Dream’s leg. The injury wasn’t too bad. No bone was hit, but stitches were needed. His friends still insisted on him not fighting for a while. He glanced at his propped up leg, covered in bandages.

The front door opened, and distant laughter was heard. The blonde quickly closed his eyes, faking sleep.

Footsteps grew closer to him as another pair walked away to what he would assume was the kitchen. A gentle hand slowly shook his shoulder. Dream opened his eyes, feigning grogginess from just waking up.

“Dream? How ya doing, buddy?”

Sapnap’s softened voice filled the empty air as Dream slowly sat up a bit more, wincing as he moved his leg.

“I think I’m okay. Hurts a bit, and I’m hungry, but I’m okay.”

The raven haired man simply smiled and sat down next to him. Both men layed back down. Sapnap carefully settled himself against Dream’s side, being mindful of his injury. He buried his head into the taller’s shoulder as he began to speak.

“ ‘m sorry. I’m pretty sure I was the one who cut your leg… I think it was when you fell from the cliff into the river below. I swung out at you and fell after you, which would explain why I didn’t see any blood on my axe… I’m really sorry…”

Dream smiled and ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean it. Plus, I’m fine. Nothing I can’t handle.”

Sapnap scoffed. “You couldn’t even walk earlier when we were in the tundra. Seriously, why didn’t you just tell us? Y’know we would’ve stopped.”

The speedrunner frowned slightly at his friend’s question.

“I’m.. not sure. You know I like the rush of all the odds being against me, ‘cause that just makes my victory all the better. Plus, I thought it wasn’t that bad. I didn’t even feel it until we were in the Tundra biome.”

The shorter of the two moved his head so he could properly face his friend. “And I get that, but fucking hell, you had us worried there. You gotta start learning your own limits. I was scared I really hurt you… Well, worse than I originally thought.”

At that moment, George walked into the room, clout goggles sitting atop his head.

“Glad to see you’re awake, Dre. Bad is making some dinner and I wanted to ask if you wanted to eat in the kitchen or if you wanted to stay here in the living room.”

Dream turned to face him. “Hm…” He felt safe and warm where he was and he didn’t want to stand up. “I think I’ll just stay and eat here. Too tired…”

George smiled and nodded. “Of course. I’ll tell Bad.” He turned his head to face Sapnap. “Snap, be careful where your legs are. Don’t hurt him more than he already is, you idiot.”

The younger looked at the Brit. “I am no fool, Gogy. I know what I’m doing.” He nuzzled his face back into the injured man’s shoulder and sighed. “Just get me my dinner already, Georgy.”

The brunette scoffed and turned back to the kitchen. Sapnap giggled and wrapped his arms around Dream’s chest and shoulders. Dream softly laughed and continued to run his hands through his friend’s hair.

-

The four men were sitting in the living room, each of them having already eaten some mushroom stew Bad had quickly made. Dream was starting to nod off, sleep beginning to run their comforting hands through his head. 

The other three felt the same. They made a quiet agreement to stay and take a nap on the couch. George, who was closest to the hallway leading to their rooms, got up to get some blankets for everyone. Sapnap turned back to Dream and resumed the same position they were in before dinner. He beckoned Bad closer, to join in the group cuddle. The shadowy man smiled and made his way to lay behind Sapnap. He sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around the other’s waist, tail flicking around.

George walked back into the living room, arms filled with large blankets and an extra pillow or two. He smiled at the other three in a careful pile of warmth. He set the blankets down and placed them over his friends, and he placed the pillows behind their heads. He then laid down on the other side of Dream and wrapped himself up as he snuggled into Dream’s side.

The four friends drifted off into sleep, safe and warm against each other. They would continue the Manhunt another day, but right now was cuddle time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope y'all enjoyed it.
> 
> As a final request before i bid you farewell, please consider checking out and following my Instagram. I post art there and I would really appreciate if y'all would go and like my art/follow me! Its the same name as here, just all lowercase. Thanks in advance! 
> 
> Remember to drink water, take a break if its been a while, take your meds and have a good day :)
> 
> -percyneedstea


End file.
